The Descendent of Lightning
by DraconicDarkness13
Summary: This is my first fanfic. This is a story about a girl named Raikou Yaomi and her life i.e meeting the characters, etc. There may be some ItaYao near the end of the story. Sorry, bad summary . Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there. I'm DraconicDarkness 13, and this is my first fanfic. I'm sorry if the story seems bad, and I would love for people to give me suggestions on stuff to fix or a title. That would be really great, and if you do, you get a cookie! shows jar of cookies Anyways, credit goes to my good pal -EHWIES for being my beta and helping me fix some of the things in the story already. Oh, and I just remembered, Sasuke will possibly be OOC in this fanfic, just to warn you. Hope you like the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would most likely be rich, which I'm not. However, I do own my OC.

**Chapter One: Welcome to Konoha**

I ran quickly and lightly across the flat ground, dodging in between oak, maple, and birch trees. When a stream appeared, I stopped for a short break to drink some water. After a few minutes I started running again. A bead of sweat ran down the side of my face as I continued on my way. _The village should be coming up soon._ My eyes searched through the expansive forest, looking for some sign of civilization. Suddenly, I spotted a giant red gate rising from in front of me. _There it is, Konohagakure._ I slowed down as I reached the gate, stopped in front of it, and looked up. It seemed ancient, yet strong. I looked back down at the village. _Time to go in._ I smiled to myself and started forward.

I tripped over a rock and fell face-first into the dirt. _Nice going Yaomi, falling in the dirt before you even get inside._ I got up and brushed my self off, and was called over to a stand just inside the village. One of the guards beckoned to me.

"What is your name?" he asked me.

"My name is Raikou Yaomi," I answered, looking around me. The village was so big, even bigger than my own. I heard a gasp and turned back to the guard.

"D-did you say, Raikou?" he asked, surprise lighting up his eyes.

"Yes," I simply replied, pointing to my headband. His eyes drifted up to it, and when he next spoke, his tone was respectful.

"A pleasure for you to visit Konoha, Raikou-sama," he said, bowing slightly. My eyebrow twitched slightly at the use of my last name, but I decided not to correct him. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your business here?"

I looked around myself again, and casually said, "I came to stay in the village a while." He nodded.

"Please follow me, and I will take you to Hokage-sama," he told me. "He can set you up with an apartment if you would like." I nodded, and he jumped off, me following him.

As we jumped from building to building, I could see more and more of Konoha. There were teams spread throughout the village. _Those must be the genin teams. I wonder how good they are._ Before long, we stopped at a humongous red building. _This must be the Hokage's building._ I followed my guide up a flight of stairs and into what looked like a waiting room. There were several comfortable chairs, plants, and reading material located around the room. The secretary, a pleasant-faced woman, was sitting behind a desk to the right of a door that I presumed to lead to the Hokage's office. My guide and I approached the desk.

"We are here to speak to Hokage-sama," my guide told the secretary at the desk.

"Alright, let me see if he is free to speak with you," she said, going over to the door and opening it. She spoke to someone behind the door, then closed it and came back to the desk. "Hokage-sama will see you now," she said with a smile. My guide and I went into the next room.

It was a large office, and paperwork was all over the floor and desk. _Jeez, that's a lot of paperwork. I'm glad I don't have to do any of it._ I looked at the man sitting behind the desk. He had a pensive gaze that made him seem old and wise.

"Hokage-sama," started my guide, bowing to the man behind the desk, "I have brought a newcomer here to talk with you. She was interested in staying for some time, and I thought you would also like to know who she is." At this, the Hokage seemed to become interested, and looked at me with calculating eyes.

"Alright, you may leave now," he said to my guide. He said, "Hai," and then disappeared in a poof of smoke. The Hokage returned his attention to me. "Hello, I am Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves," he said, standing up. "Might I inquire as to who you are?"

I looked at him and answered, "Raikou Yaomi, of the Village Hidden in the Lightning." His eyes flashed in recognition, and surprise showed on his face.

"It is not often that we get visitors from the Village Hidden in the Lightning," he said. "Why did you decide to come here?" I shrugged.

"I was tired of my village, so I decided to go out and see other villages," I said indifferently.

"I see," said the Hokage, peering at me with thoughtful and curious eyes as before. "Well, I'll set you up with an apartment. If you could just wait for a few hours, maybe go walk around the village to familiarize yourself with it, I'll have the paperwork done by the time you're back." I nodded, and he raised a hand in farewell. I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When I reappeared, I was on top of the roof of one of the buildings not too far from the Hokage's office. I jumped down, hitting the ground softly, barely made a sound. Walking down the street to the downtown area, I saw different shops and places to eat, and I realized with a jolt just how hungry I was. I kept walking until I came to a ramen bar called Ichiraku. There were three kids there, genin from the looks of them. One was a blond-haired boy, extremely loud and wearing bright neon-orange clothing. The second was a pink-haired girl, wearing reddish clothing and seeming to faun over the other boy while simultaneously telling the other to quiet down. The last was a raven-haired boy, wearing a blue shirt with a crest on it and who looked as though he thought the other two were annoying. I sat down on the other side of the raven-haired boy.

"Hello, what would you like to eat?" asked the girl working at the counter.

"One miso ramen, please," I replied with a smile. The three genin looked over at me.

"HI! You seem to be new here! What's your name? Mine's Uzumaki Naruto!" the blond-haired boy yelled loudly.

"Shut UP Naruto! You're so loud!" the girl said, smacking Naruto on the head. I looked at them, wondering what I should say.

"Hn, just ignore them, they're both annoying," the raven-haired boy said to me in a bored sort of drawl.

"HEY! Don't call me annoying, teme!" yelled Naruto, trying to smack the other boy.

"Don't you try to smack Sasuke!" yelled the pink-haired girl.

Not knowing what to say, I just stared at the two, bewildered.

"Alright, fine, I'll introduce ourselves then," said the raven-haired boy, looking bored. The other two stopped, amazed that the boy had said he would introduce all of them. I guessed that this was not something he did often. "The blond over there is the number one, hyperactive ninja, Uzumaki Naruto," he began. "The pink-haired girl next to me is Haruno Sakura. I'm Uchiha Sasuke." _An Uchiha, huh? So that's their crest, on his back. He must be the one who was left after the massacre._

"So, what's your name?" asked Sakura politely.

"My name is Raikou Yaomi," I replied. Their eyes widened. _So even they know of my clan. Jeez, I never would have thought I was this famous._

"You're the last of the Raikous?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, I am," I replied, starting to get annoyed.

"Here's your order," the girl behind the counter interrupted suddenly.

"Arigato," I said, then started to eat. There was a short silence that was broken by Naruto being loud once again, and Sakura trying and failing to quiet him.

"So, you're like me then," Sasuke said quietly. I looked up from my bowl.

"Hm?" I asked, eating the last of my noodles.

"You're the last of your clan, like me," he said, brushing his bangs back so he could look at me.

"I guess so, although my clan wasn't massacred, like yours," I said.

"How did you—" he started, taken aback.

"Kid, you learn many things that aren't too widely known when you're an ANBU for a Hidden Village," I said, finishing my ramen. I paid the girl and got up to leave.

"WAIT!!" Naruto exclaimed, seeing me get up to go. "How long are you going to be in the village for?" I looked back at the three genin.

"I'm not exactly sure," I stated. "I'm staying long enough to need an apartment though." I grinned at them, and Naruto and Sakura smiled back. Sasuke just looked at me, and then a small smile seemed to creep onto his face. I waved at them, and then disappeared with a poof of smoke.

"Woah, she's ANBU," said Sakura. "I wonder how old she is." Sasuke shrugged.

"She doesn't look more than a few years older," he replied.

"I wonder when we'll see her again," Naruto mused. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged glances, then shrugged, not knowing if they would or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese words and their meanings in English:

Raikou: lightning

-sama: Mr. or Mrs.

Sandaime: the Third

teme: bastard

**A/N: I hope this was good. There's more to come, although I don't know how often I'll be able to post. So until then, ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Moving In and Meeting New People**

After leaving the ramen bar, I appeared back in the waiting room at the Hokage's place. The secretary smiled at me and told me to go ahead in. I walked in and saw another person already in the room other than the Hokage.

"Ah, Yaomi, you're back," Sarutobi said pleasantly. "I finished all the paperwork, so you are all set. I'd like to introduce you to one of our jounin here in Konoha." He gestured toward the other person in the room. The man had silver hair that stood up, a mask that covered his mouth and nose, and only one of his eyes showing. For some reason he looked familiar to me. "Yaomi, this is Hatake Kakashi," Sarutobi said. _Oh, yeah, I remember Kakashi now. He taught me one time when I came to Konoha._ "Kakashi, this is Raikou Yaomi. Yaomi, I was wondering if you would like to help train Kakashi's genin team. It may help give you something to do."

I thought about it for a minute. "Sure, Hokage-sama, I'll help train the genin," I answered, shrugging.

"All right, then, you two may leave. I take it that Kakashi may want to talk to you about his plans for the training," the Hokage said, dismissing us. Both Kakashi and I said, "Hai," and disappeared, only to reappear outside the building. The two of us discussed the training plans.

"I already told my team to meet at the training grounds at 6 am tomorrow morning. We've already started training, but that's okay," Kakashi said.

"All right, I'll go there at 6 and do as we planned," I replied. He nodded, and I disappeared in a poof of smoke.

I reappeared on top of the same building as before and looked at the address written on the piece of paper in my hand. I quickly found it and unloaded all of my things. I resolved to go shopping for groceries after training tomorrow. I was extremely tired and went to bed almost immediately after unloading. I set my alarm for 5 am and fell asleep easily.

Next Day

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep_. I slowly woke up, groggily looking around for the noise. It turned out to be my alarm clock. I slammed my hand down on the button to shut it off, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I gathered my clothes and staggered to the bathroom. I took a shower and quickly got dressed. I went outside and decided to go find something to eat. I got a pastry and ate it while walking towards the training grounds. When I reached the grounds, I stopped and searched for chakra trails. I found three together in a clearing, and so I headed off in the direction of them. I jumped silently into a tree and crept up on them.

I was surprised at who was down below me. It was Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. I had hidden my chakra, so they did not know I was in one of the trees above them. I listened in to their conversation.

"Kakashi-sensei is late again!" yelled Naruto.

"He's never on time," agreed Sakura. Sasuke just said "Hn" and leaned against one of the posts in the clearing. Suddenly there was a poof, and Kakashi appeared.

"WHERE WERE YOU? YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" yelled Naruto and Sakura.

"Well, the funny thing is, I was on my way when…" Kakashi started, trailing off on a story about why he was late. Naruto sat down with a "hmphh," and Sakura went over by Sasuke.

"Well team, today we have a special guest," Kakashi started. "She's going to be helping with your training from now on. You can think of her as a second sensei, if you like. She should be around here somewhere…" As he trailed off, I jumped down out of the tree silently behind the genin and surprised them by talking.

"I'm right here," I said cheerfully, and the three spun around with their eyes wide.

"YOU?!!" exclaimed Naruto. Sasuke thought: _She was behind us in a tree the whole time, and I didn't even sense her!_ Sakura thought: _Woah, she's pretty good._

"Well, it looks like you already know each other," Kakashi said, looking from the genin to me.

"Yup," I said, grinning at the three. "And now it's time for you guys to meet my companion." I whistled. For the others, it was high-pitched and soon passed from hearing.

Elsewhere in Konoha

A brown-haired boy looked up from playing with his white dog. He faintly heard a noise, like a whistle. The dog also looked up, looking as though he was listening to something. "You hear that, Akamaru?" the boy asked his dog. Akamaru barked a reply, saying that it sounded like a call to an animal. The boy concentrated, and wondered who would be calling an animal.

Back at the Training Grounds

I finished my whistle, and soon there was a silver streak that flew past Kakashi and the three genin. It stopped by my side, revealing itself to be a silver wolf.

"Guys, this is my companion, Zari," I said, introducing the wolf to them. "She and I have been together for a long time." Sakura thought: _Wow…Zari is a beautiful wolf… _She jumped as she felt another presence in her mind. _Why thank you young one,_ a gentle voice said. Sakura stared at the wolf.

"She can talk?" Sakura asked me, still gazing at Zari.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention that she can talk to anyone with her mind," I said, patting the top of Zari's head. "She also talks in her own tongue, which only I or someone who speaks the language can understand."

Sakura nodded and said, "I see." I looked back to Kakashi.

"So, aren't we supposed to be training?" I asked, a sparkle in my silver eyes.

"…What?" he said, coming back from his little daydream. "OH. Yes. Sorry. Okay, so today, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will team up and spar against you, Yaomi." I nodded, then glanced over at the three genin. They each had different expressions on their faces.

Naruto's PoV

_This shouldn't be too hard, she doesn't look that tough,_ I thought to myself, cracking my knuckles and grinning.

Sasuke's PoV

_Hn…whatever,_ I thought to myself, _maybe the three of us can beat her together._ I glanced over to Naruto, saw his expression, and sighed. _Then again, maybe not._

Sakura's PoV

_I wonder what types of jutsus Yaomi-sama will use,_ I thought. _I hope I don't embarrass myself in front of Sasuke-kun!_

Back to Yaomi PoV

"So, are you guys ready?" I asked them, looking from one to another. They all nodded. "All right!" I said. "Let's get started then!" Right as I said the last word, I disappeared on them. I reappeared up in a tree not too far from where they were.

"Kuso," Naruto swore, looking around for me. "Where'd she go?!" Sasuke stood up straight with his hands in his pockets.

"We have to look for her, you dobe," he said with a bored expression on his face.

"Hey, who're you calling dobe, teme?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Both of you stop," interjected Kakashi. "You need to work together, remember?" The two nodded to Kakashi, glared at each other, then with "hmph"s turned with their backs to the other.

"Guys, we have to start searching," Sakura told them, pulling them both with her into the forest. They started jumping from tree to tree searching. I smirked and pulled out a kunai. I threw it at Sakura, and it barely missed her. She screeched and fell. The other two stopped and looked around for the source of the kunai. I jumped quickly and quietly to a tree right behind where they stood. I threw another kunai, and it flew right past Sasuke's arm, just scratching it. He jumped away from it, and spotted my shadow in the tree. He pointed me out to Naruto.

"FOUND YOU!!" yelled Naruto. I laughed, then started jumping away, concealing my chakra.

"Naruto, you baka, she left!" Sasuke said, smacking Naruto on top of his head. I settled down in a tree to wait for the three to catch up. It took them 15 minutes to come to the area I was in. I waited and watched. "I can't sense her," Sasuke murmured.

"Neither can I," replied Sakura. They looked around themselves. _Guess it's time to reveal ourselves,_ I said to Zari in my head. She glanced over and nodded. We both jumped down out of the trees, startling the genin. They soon recovered and went into a battle stance. _Hmm, this may get interesting, especially if Sasuke has developed his Sharingan already._ I smirked.

"So, you three want to take me on?" I asked, twirling a kunai between my fingers. None replied. "I'll take that as a yes, then," I said, running towards them. I threw the kunai at Naruto, and he blocked it with one of his own. He then threw his kunai at me, but I wasn't there. All three thought: _Woah, she's fast!_ I reappeared behind Sakura. She whirled to face me, but in the time it took her to do so, I had disappeared again. I reappeared 20 yards away from them and made seals with my hands.

"Chidori!" I said and ran towards them with my right hand glowing with bluish electricity. They had the sense to throw themselves out of the way, and my hand hit one of the trees instead. When I withdrew my hand, there was a huge hole in the trunk of the tree. "If you hadn't moved, that would have been you," I said to the team, pointing at the tree. They just stared at the tree. Taking advantage of this distraction, I threw three kunai, each headed for one of them. Luckily for them, they noticed the kunai before they reached them, so they were able to jump out of the way. _Zari, go! Attack Naruto!_ Zari ran over to Naruto and jumped on him.

"Argh!" Naruto yelled angrily. "Get off me, you stupid wolf!" This made Zari angry, and she bit him in the arm. With Naruto taken care of, I turned to Sakura and Sasuke. To my surprise, both were gone. I chuckled to myself.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," I called, sweeping around searching. I sensed a presence in a tree behind me and threw a kunai into it. Sakura jumped down to dodge the kunai.

"There's one," I said, throwing four kunai at the same time, pinning Sakura to the tree behind her. I looked over to see how Zari and Naruto were doing. Zari was sitting on top of Naruto. He made some hand signs.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" he yelled, and twenty Narutos popped up. _So, he knows how to make shadow clones._ He started to battle Zari. _Okay, now for Uchiha._ I looked around. I jumped into the trees and started to search. I felt a chakra trail that I knew was Sasuke's. I followed it, but then it disappeared. I stopped, waiting and watching. I feel cold steel against my throat.

"It's over," said Sasuke from behind me. My eyes in shadow, I smirked.

"Do you really think so?" I asked calmly. He didn't answer, just tensed. I started laughing. Now he seemed surprised. "You can't beat me, especially not that easily," I said, then I disappeared. Sasuke was perplexed and looked around to try and find me. I appeared in front of him.

"Now I'll show you some of my true power," I said, my hair coming out of its bun and starting to swirl about me. I closed my eyes. The sky quickly became darker and darker with storm clouds. Sasuk thought: _Wha…what is happening? Why is the sky darkening so quickly? Is this one of her jutsus?_ He just stood there, gazing at the sky, hand holding a kunai. I opened my eyes.

"Lightning Eyes!" I yelled, and my eyes gained blue-colored streaks in them along with the normal silver. Sasuke stared at me, wondering what was going to happen. I raised my hand up to the sky, then pointed at a tree to my side. A bolt of lightning came down and split the tree in half. Sasuke's eyes widened, and for the first time since we started the fight, he looked scared. "Are you afraid?" I asked him, a smile playing across my lips. My eyes had the streaks in them, and my hair was blowing all over the place. I bet that I looked scary to him. Before I could give him a taste of my power, however, Kakashi came.

"Yaomi, it's time to stop the battle," he said, appearing by my right side. I looked at him, then closed my eyes. Immediately the sky cleared, and when I opened my eyes, they were back to their normal bright silver.

"You know, it's probably a good thing you stepped in Kakashi," I said, glancing over at Sasuke, who was still barely trembling. "Sometimes when I use my Lightning Eyes, I get carried away." Kakashi nodded.

"I thought as much," he said. "Let's go back to where we began." He beckoned to Sasuke, who looked normal now, and jumped through the trees. Sasuke and I followed. When we arrived, Sakura, Naruto, and Zari were already there. Zari ran up to me and rubbed against my side. I put my hand on her head.

"Well team, what did you think of today's battle?" Kakashi asked the three genin.

"Hmph," replied Naruto, crossing his arms and sitting down.

"It was interesting," said Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke said, his eyes flicking over to me curiously.

"Hey Yaomi-sama, what was that jutsu you used when you hit that tree?" Naruto asked, looking over at me.

"Oh, the Chidori? Well, it would be better if you asked Kakashi about it," I said, glancing over at Kakashi.

"You showed them the Chidori already?" he said, exasperated.

"Was I not supposed to?" I asked, smirking. Kakashi sighed.

"The Chidori is my own original technique," he explained.

"Then how does Yaomi-sama know it?" Naruto asked. Kakashi and I traded a glance.

"Kakashi taught it to me years ago when I once came to this village," I answered him.

"Nani?!? Kakashi-sensei was your sensei too?" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura and Sasuke looked between me and Kakashi.

"Yes, Kakashi was once my sensei," I said. "But that is all in the past." Kakashi nodded.

"Well, that's enough training for today," he told the team. They nodded. Naruto talked to the other two about something and then came up to me.

"Would you like to go out to ramen with us tonight?" he asked me. I was surprised, but I accepted with a smile.


End file.
